Blackwater Battle Romance
by Geneboosted
Summary: Sansa is back in her room and thinks about the possible outcome of the battle, when suddenly Sandor walks into her chambers. Smutty content ;-) I hope you like it So this is my first fic, please tell me if i did alright. Also I'm no native speaker, i hope i didn't make to many mistakes. I originally planned it as multi chapter, but i just couldn't stop writing I hope you enjoy


It was dark in her room, she was afraid of the men tying to bring down the city walls. She was afraid of what they would do to her if they are going to take the city. Would they harm her? Would they take her back to Winterfell?

She doesn't know. What if they take her back? it doesn`t matter really, no one is there, they are all dead by now. Winterfell burned to the ground.

She realizes it smells like burned flesh and blood and dirt. It all mingles into the smell of death. That's why she is afraid she thinks. It's frightening to smell death. Death is frightening, her father died, right in front of her and she fainted, she didn´t do anything. That's what she regrets most.

Her thoughts where jumping from one subject to another. She was not sure what to think first. What will be her last thought before the men come to take her to the king. Which king she does not know. Will it be the vicious boy king Joffrey she once favored, or Stannis, whom she does not even know. Will he be a better king than Joffrey? She supposes he can not be crueler anyway.

There is a sudden light that shines through her curtains. It's past nightfall. Why is it so bright outside? She goes to the window and pushes the curtains out of her way and then she sees it. The bright green flames of the wildfire. It's frightening her even more, but its fascinating all the same.

It's burning brighter than anything she has ever seen before.

She hears screams from the see. From inside the city walls. It seems like everyone is screaming. Screaming of pain, shouting commands, cursing.

It all mixes with the sound of swords clinging. The metal crying shrill from the force of the impact. She shivers and stands, for a long time.

But then she hears something right in front of her chambers. She stiffens and tries to hide inside a dark corner. She is shivering from fear. No, no now they come for me, no they cant, it's not right, she thinks. And then the door opens slowly. She can see a dark, tall hulking figure looking inside the room.

The armored men steps inside and looks around once more. When he sees no one he turns on his heels and makes a move to go outside again but then seems to make up his mind, turns to her bed and sits.

She can see who it is now. It's Sandor Clegane "the hound" with a wine skin in his hand. Why is he here, sitting on my bed drinking. Shouldn't he be out there fighting for his king. He lies down now sighing. He looks tired, defeated even. And then she hears him mumbling: " Fuck the city, fuck the Kingsguard, fuck the king! Stupid little boy, knows nothing. Fuck him and the dwarf with his wildfire."

After he fell asleep Sansa felt bolder, it was her bedchamber so why is she hiding in a corner. She should be scolding him for intruding. But she can not make herself do that he looks to traumatized right now.

Then it hit her, why didn't she think of it before? The wildfire, yes that must be the reason for his strange behavior!

The hound is no one to be afraid of anything, So fierce and strong and good at fighting, maybe he is the best. She's not sure of that but he is definitely one of the best and he is so frightening. And now he is lying in her bed sleeping to hide from the fire outside the walls.

She remembers how he got his scars and understands why he is afraid of the fire outside. It must have been to much for him to bear. So she sits on the side of her bed looking at him.

When she sees all the blood on him her heart stops. Did he pass out, because he lost to much blood? She needs to know. Suddenly she was even more afraid then before, but not for herself anymore. It was all for him. What would she do without him? He was the only one telling her the truth in kingslanding, the only one who cares, who is nice to her. Even if it is in his own strange and twisted way.

She can not let him die here, without trying to help him, like he did all the time. So she stands and moves to her dresser, grabs a cloth and drenches it in water. Then she grabs a bucket full of water and moves to the bed again. She washes his face first and sees there is no wound. She feels relieve flush her. She looks at his armor and sees all the blood. She knows she can not see any possible wound when he has his armor on.

So she moves to remove his breastplate. She opens all the laces and straps and then starts to pull it away. It's a lot heavier than she thought it would be, it looks like nothing when he wears it, he wears it like she wears a dress, without any effort.

But after a while of struggling she gets the plate of his chest and sees his tunic is drenched in blood too.

She first moves to clean his arms, no big wounds there. The small ones he got just need a little cleaning and a maester to look them over tomorrow. She removes his tunic then. She is glad the whole front is laced so she can remove it easily without having to move him.

When she touches his chest she feels the hard muscles underneath the cloth. While cleaning she needs to wash out the cloth several times until she has rid him of the blood. But it wasn't his blood either, She felt her heart skip a beat at that, thankful for not having found anything yet, so maybe he just passed out of exhaustion. That would be much better.

He moves to his side now, still asleep, so she starts to scrub his back and neck. Just dirt on his back, but it smelled really bad so she cleaned him anyway, if he would stay here in her chambers and on her bed any longer.

She than saw the bloodstain on his leg. She cursed to herself, nothing like the highborn lady she was. And then started to open up his breeches when she heard him growl.

Oh no, how can I explain this to him? My day keeps getting better and better.

Another growl and then he opens his eyes, staring at her wide eyed. Her hand still holding the laces of his breeches. "What do you think you're doing, girl?"

"I...I was just washing you, my lord."

"I'm no lord and I can wash myself!"

"But...but I thought you might be hurt and I wanted to see if I could help"

"You wanted to see if I was hurt...in my breeches?"- he quirked an eyebrow at his own thoughts

"Yes, my lo...Yes, there was a bloodstain and I didn't want you to die on me"

"It's not my blood...for the hurting inside my breeches, well, that's another matter."

"Oh no, you are hurt? I should have looked there first, what should I do, how bad is it?"

"You can do nothing about that, little bird, if you would you wouldn't be fit to marry any highborn lord let alone the king and that's what you want, isn't it?"

"But how can helping you with your wounds make me less worthy of being married?"

"You are to innocent for your own good, little bird. My wounds are a different matter of wounds, wounds only a man can have, girl."

Realization hit her, he was talking about a man's needs. It should disgust her, but she could not help herself thinking about what it would be like to help the hound, no Sandor! She can not think about him as the frightening hound anymore.

She felt something stir inside her stomach, it was a good feeling still it ached. When they both looked down her hand was still resting on his thigh, holding the laces she was about to open when he woke.

He shoved her hand away: "Enough now little bird or I might reconsider you helping me"

She just sat there staring at him, at his face, now so clean and handsome if you can overlook the scars. He wasn't the monster everyone thought he was, he was just a man, a truer knight to her than all sers could ever be. She thought of all the times he had helped her, he spoke bluntly and sometimes he even hurt her with his rude words, but he never lied to her. He always told her the truth no matter how hard that truth might be. He rescued her from the mob during the riots, he stepped in when Joffrey let her be beaten again. He was there all the time to make things better.

"Take your full, it's ugly isn't it. Drink it all in it won't go away!"

"You miss judge me,Sandor. I was thinking about all the things you've done for me, all the times you came to rescue me and just simply told me the truth. And about how handsome you are even with these scars."

"Are you mocking me, bird? There is nothing handsome about this dog, I'm not some knight of your stupid songs. Besides a dog will die for you but he will never lie, all the times I told you the truth and you still chirp at me."

"Sandor I, I don't know how to say this, but I think I might come to enjoy your company, even if you are so hateful sometimes."

"Careful girl, you don't know what you're saying. A man might get ideas. Wait, did you just call me by my name? No stupid chirping anymore then, that's fine with me."

She hasn't noticed until then that she indeed has called him by his name. It was strange how natural it felt. She must have been staring again, because he said something she didn't really hear. To deep in thoughts.

So he leaned in and looked her in the eyes. "So deep in thought little bird? What where you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about you"

He moved fast as lightning and pulled back, until he hit the headboard. "What's gotten into you? Is Joffrey so cruel to test me with you, who is waiting outside? Who's watching? Varys is that you? Or is this a dream? Tell me little bird, are you selling me out?"

"No, i'd never do that! You know I wouldn't! And a dream it is not I can assure you, if this would be a dream you sure wouldn't be sitting here in my bedchambers during the battle outside. You'd be out there winning the battle or there wouldn't be a battle at all, in your dreams you can do all you want. So you would not be here to hear me speaking."

"No, I wouldn't I would hear you singing. You promised me a song, do you remember? I would make you sing for me, the sweetest song there is!"

"I would love to sing for you! Which song would you like to hear? Name it and I sing it if I know it."

"The song I desire you do not know, but still you would know how to sing it if it would be possible to hear it from you. But that song is not mine to take, Sansa, as much as I want to, it's the kings song."

"The king does not owe me Sandor, I hate him, for all he has done to me and my family and to all the ones I love. I shall give you your song."

"You don't know what you're talking about girl. You can not take that back the song is not just for the ear my little bird, it would give away something you can not take back."

"You are talking about my maidenhead, aren't you?"

"Yes sweet little bird I am. So now you know why I can't have the song I desire from you."

"I don't want to marry Joffrey you know, he was cruel to me and everyone who does not do as he pleases. I know you have a gentle heart, you hide behind your walls, but I can look right through them, because I have build the same sort of walls around myself, you have shown me kindness when no one would be kind. You told me the truth when everyone was lieing. You are a good guy Sandor and I want to give that song to you."

He could not believe this, sure this must be some kind of trick, a joke even. It doesn't make any sense, why should she want to give her maidenhead to an ugly brute. He is no knight, he is ugly and harsh and he takes what he wants, he does not speak properly or courteous. He is just some ugly brute having a crush on a girl.

That's when she leans in, she touches his chest and strokes his chest hair.

He looses it, pulls her to him and smashes there mouths together. He never had the desire to kiss someone, he just didn't understand why it was necessary to anyone. But he has only been with whores so how would he know no one would like to kiss a mouth where thousand dicks were before. Kissing her was the sweetest thing. She tasted like lemoncakes, like sweet little lemoncakes, pure, innocent and just like herself.

She did not know what to do, so she leaned in and touched his chest. She admires his muscles and his scars. She knows he earned them and then suddenly he pulled her to him as if she was a feather. And he kissed her. It was nothing like the kisses she heard about in her songs and stories. It was hard and yet gentle. It was full of emotions she didn't know existed. She loved every second of it. And when he stroked his tongue over her bottom-lip, she opened her mouth to him out of reflex. She thought she could not be close enough to him. He was so warm and strong and she felt a desire stir inside of her. She needed to feel more of him, needed to get closer. So she moved until she was almost straddling his legs.

When he saw her distress he pulled her into his lap and she seemed puzzled. Was it proper to sit in a mans lap? She wondered, but then he kissed down her neck and all thoughts about property where gone from her head. He stroked her sides lightly and she shivered, it felt so good, how could anything feel that good?

She ran her hands over his chest and then to his back, where she scraped her nails over it. It seemed to drive him mad. He was devouring her mouth, her neck, her collarbone, Kissing and licking and even lightly biting her flesh, after biting he would ease the sting by tenderly stroking the spot with his tongue. She loved it. It was nothing like the pain the false knights inflicted. It was a sweet pain that drove her mad with desire. She felt wanton but didn't really care if she was, he seemingly liked her this way and that was all that mattered to her.

He moved his hands to lightly touch her breast, he would stroke his thumb right underneath it than moving an inch higher and stroking over her fabric covered breast. She let out a small moan which he took as a sign to move further. When he reached her nipple he would swirl his thumb around it until she was wiggling in his lap and arching her back into the touch. Gods she was beautiful! He couldn't imagine how he deserved this, he wanted this for so long.

His little bird willingly in his arms, letting him touch her. If he'd die right now, he'd die a happy man. And then she moved her hips and accidentally rubbed against his groin in the action. A low growl of lust moved through his throat, it ripped through the air and seemed to spur her on to do it again.

She gently rocked her hips over his painfully hard cock and moaned in the process, which made him even harder. If that was even possible. He was aching for her like a mad dog, like the mad dog he was, like an animal.

He groaned and thrust his hips up to meet hers, to show her how much he wanted her. That's when she surprised him by taking his hands in hers and moving them to the laces on her dress. He looked her in the eyes. He needed her to understand, that she does not need to do that. He would stop if she asked him to, but she just gave him a smile and moved her hands to his front again, stroking over his muscled chest, tracing the line of his breeches which she started to open earlier.

He grabbed her hands, forcing her to stop in her movements: "Little bird..."

she stopped him mid sentence "I know I don't have to, but I want to. I want to see all of you."

He then stroked her cheek, brushed her hair out of her face and gave her a searing kiss. He let go of her hands and gave her a nod to let her know that she was aloud to continue if she wants.

So she kissed him on the mouth, the jaw, the collarbone and down his chest, kissing all the scars in her way. When she reached the waistline of his breeches she sat up and began unlacing them slowly. She looked up in his eyes and gave him a smile.

He thought he was in paradise. Here she was, sitting in his lap her red hair all over him rubbing against him, kissing and caressing him. She looked like a goddess sitting there fondling the laces of his breeches. Then she took his hands again and lay them across her chest. So he began to open the laces of her dress letting her dress fall open. Amazed by the look of her breasts he stared at her in wonder.

She then continued opening his breeches and stroked over his thighs. She pulled at his breeches but couldn't get them down, because he was sitting on it so he lifted himself up to help her. She pulled his pants down and just stared between his legs, he was so big, how should something this big fit inside of her?

She was mesmerized: "May I..., may I ähm..., may I..."

"What do you want to do little bird? Spit it out, you don't have to be shy anymore, you are half naked and you were rubbing against my cock just a minute ago."

"May I...touch it?" she nearly whispered

He laughed, it was no cruel laugh he was just honestly amused

"of course, just touch it if you want to, Sansa, it won't fall of."

"I just don't wanna hurt you, I heard men are very sensitive there", she stammered unsure of herself.

"Now, that's funny, I mean look at me, do you think you can hurt me, like seriously hurt me even if you wanted to let alone by accident?"

"Probably not."

"See, you..." he was cut of by her running her hand over his hard cock, he moaned, gods it felt so good. Her hand on his cock, touching him. He didn't dare move, in fear of startling her, making her realize what she is doing.

Then sh wrapped her hand around him and he just couldn't take it anymore he thrust his hips up into her hand and moaned loudly. She looked up into his eyes, shock written all over her face "I'm sorry Sandor, I didn't want to hurt you, oh I'm so sorry" She nearly sobbed.

He grabbed her hand and put it back around his cock "You didn't hurt me Sansa, it felt good, would you just...just do it again, please"

With a big smile she started tracing her fingers over his cock, stroking and exploring him. She never heard him plead with anyone, but she wasn't going to mention it he would deny it anyway.

He lay back and closed his eyes, asking himself how he deserved her touching him, but he couldn't care less. He will enjoy everything she may gift him with. And then she kissed his cock and he gasped. That was unexpected. He lifted his head and saw her staring right at him, with a wicked grin " Gods, Sansa, what are you doing?"

"Didn't you like it? I heard the other women in court whisper about kissing a men down there and that men like it, I wanted to please you Sandor"

He just grabbed her and pulled her on top of him.

"Well I certainly do like it, little bird, but I want to satisfy you too and if you are gonna keep that up, I won't last long enough"

"Oh"

"Lie back, I want to show you something"

She did as he asked and just like that he began kissing her just like she did with him. Moving from her jawline down her neck and to her collarbone. When he reached her breast, he swirled his tongue around her nipple and sucked on it. She let out a moan and arched into his touch. He massaged her other breast and ran circles with his thump around the little pink tip of her breast. After a while he switched breasts and repeated the sucking and the swirling of his tongue. All the while she was trembling under his touch. And just the sight of her nearly made him come undone like a green boy. But he would not have it, he was a man after all and he would please her, so she would remember all the pleasure he can give her.

He then moved down her body and removed her stockings from under her skirts. He caressed her legs and moved slowly up to his destination. He kissed her stomach and let a hand wander between her legs. She gasped and arched her back in pleasure from the sensation. He removed the rest of her clothes with his teeth and let his beard scrub against her. She shivered and moaned needy. He smiled to himself and just like that he licked all the way through her slit. She screamed from intensity of feelings that where flowing through her. She was a moaning mess by the time he stuck his tongue inside of her opening probing her. With one hand he massaged her clit, with the other he fondled one breast all the while looking up at her. When she next arched her back he put a finger inside of her and pumping in and out opening her up a little. After she relaxed he moved another finger inside and repeated his actions licking her clit.

"Oh God Sandor, that feels so good, I should have done this with you earlier...mmmhhh just, just don't stop"

He didn't intend to stop, so he moved with excitement, encouraged by her reactions. And then she came hard on his fingers, screaming out her pleasure, while clenching her legs around his head. He didn't care if she would crush his head, it would be all worth it. She was magnificent, the sight of her climaxing was burnt into his memory and it was a good kind of burn. The only one he would happily endure over and over again.

After she came down from her high she looked at him smiling. Then she noticed his still hard cock, asking "Sandor I want you to have your pleasure as well, I think there is still one part of the act missing. Don't you want to do it?"

"Gods Sansa, you are killing me, you know that right? Of course I want to, but god damn me I don't want to force you into something you would regret later. And I don't want to hurt you!"

"I won't regret it, how could I regret giving my maidenhead to somebody who is worth receiving it? And I know it might hurt, but I don't care, I want to be with you."

"You sure?"

"Yes Sandor, I am sure I want you inside of me."

That did it for him and he slammed his mouth into hers, devouring her, slowly working her back up with his hand. When she was ready again, dripping wet and squirming beneath him, he took his painful cock in his hand and stroked it a few times. He believed that he never was that hard before. He held it against her entrance and looked her in the eyes asking for permission.

"Yes, I want you to"

And just like that he slowly slid into her, while she was biting her lip in pain, he had to look away, he could not bear looking at her being in pain, especially not when he was the reason.

"Sandor, Sandor look at me, it's ok, really I'm fine. It was just a sting, I feel stretched, but please, please move"

He sighed in relief and began slowly moving in and out of her. The pace was killing him, but he knew she was new to this and for her he was willing to hold back. But then she surprised him by wrapping her arms and legs around him and moving with him, making him move faster and a little harder. She moaned at that scratching at his back. He growled low in his throat thrusting inside of her. He seems to have hit a special spot inside of her because she was rocking hard against him, moaning all the while. Her noises where spurring him on further and he tried to recreate the angle he struck before. Succeeding in doing so she was now nearly screaming and he felt his balls tighten. Wanting to bring her to climax again he rubbed her clit with one hand again and kissed her wildly.

"Sansa I'm going to cum, I have to pull out now, I can't risk getting you with child"

"I don't care Sandor, I want all of you, please stay where you are, you feel so good."

Hearing her say that made him come with a loud roar. And when she felt his seed spilling inside of her she came with a loud scream

"OOOOhhh Sandor"

Happily he collapsed next to her hugging her close to his body

"Take me away from here Sandor, lets leave, go somewhere where they treat us better, where they don't know us, start a new life. Start a family ,

maybe, if you would have me as your wife?"

"Are you sure little bird? If I go now you could say I raped you, everyone would believe it. You could still marry one of your lords, be happy."

"That's the reason I want to leave, because they would believe it just because of your rough appearance. I couldn't be happy knowing they would think you a rapist and I certainly can't be happy living here without you!"

"So where do you want to go?"

"Bravos maybe? What do you think I think Arya would have liked it there and maybe we could be happy there too. I still have my jewelry I could sell it, it would get us to Bravos"

"Well, I still have all my tourney winnings, so pack a few things I'll go grab my coins and come back to you. Pack just what is necessary, we will only take Stranger so they won't be looking for you too, if we disappear now they might think you were killed in the battle taken by bloodthirsty men, how I know Joffrey he will even take pleasure in that thought"


End file.
